


Pendant ton départ

by madgewinchester



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Love, Sad
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-07
Updated: 2016-06-07
Packaged: 2018-07-13 00:11:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7130294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madgewinchester/pseuds/madgewinchester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky revient d'une mission et son amoureuse reste introuvable dans la tour des Avengers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pendant ton départ

**Author's Note:**

> Première vraie fanfiction, les prochaines continueront de s'améliorer! ;)

Je ne la trouvais nulle part. T/N n’était pas dans la tour, ou bien elle était terriblement bien cachée. Je l’appelais sans cesse, sur le bord de la crise de nerfs.  
-T/N? T/N!  
Quand je suis arrivé plus tôt avec Steve, revenus d’une mission qui aura duré plus longtemps que prévu, quatre jours de trop, elle n’est pas venue m’accueillir comme elle a l’habitude le faire. À la normale, elle m’attend toujours à la porte et me serre longuement dans ses bras. Chaque fois que je pars, ça pourrait être la dernière fois que je la vois. Elle semble toujours très anxieuse quand je suis parti et d’autant plus soulagée quand je reviens. Ensuite, elle m’attire à elle et nous nous dirigeons fougueusement vers notre chambre, l’urgence de la situation, probablement, nous pousse à s’aimer plus fort. Après nos ébats, je lui raconte ma journée, mes combats, la tête appuyée sur sa poitrine, sa main droite dans mes cheveux, nos mains entrelacées. C’est le meilleur moment de chaque journée. Le moment où toute la pression se relâche et qu’enfin, je me sens en sécurité.  
Mais comme je ne la trouve pas, je panique. Je baisse les yeux vers mes mains tremblantes, le métal de mon bras cliquetant, et avance vers le dernier endroit où je n’ai pas cherché encore. J’ignore pourquoi elle s’y trouverait, mais je n’ai plus d’autres cachettes. J’ai épuisé toutes les plus évidentes et surtout nos repaires secrets d’amoureux.  
Quelques mètres avant d’atteindre la poignée de porte, j’entends des pleurs doux, sourds. T/N! Je reconnais sa voix, ses pleurs. Pourquoi pleure-t-elle? Je hais la voir pleurer, ça me fend le cœur en deux.  
J’entre doucement.  
-T/N?  
Elle est couchée sur le lit, là, dans mon ancienne chambre. Depuis quelques temps déjà, nous cohabitons dans sa chambre à l’étage, celle-ci reste donc inoccupée. Elle ne lève pas la tête quand j’entre. Je l’observe quelques instants. Elle est en survêtement, les cheveux lâchement retenus. Elle est si jolie, même triste. Je remarque qu’elle porte mon chandail rouge, celui même que je portais le jour de notre rencontre, quand j’ai revu Steve. Elle l’adorait. Dans ses bras, elle enserrait la veste que je portais ce même jour. Pourquoi? Qu’avait-elle? Avait-elle eu besoin de moi alors que je n’étais pas là? Ne le supportant plus, je m’approche. Je pose ma main droite sur son épaule.  
-T/N? C’est moi, ma belle. Qu’est-ce qui ne va pas?  
Elle se tourne précipitamment, les yeux grands ouverts, la bouche entrouverte. Elle a l’air en état de choc, comme si elle avait vu un fantôme. Elle essaie de parler, mais n’y parvient pas. Elle tend ses mains devant elle, une au-dessus de mon torse et l’autre près de mon bras gris. Elle semble étonnée, terrifiée.  
-Je…tu…pas…mort.  
Elle éclate en sanglots, se jette dans le creux de mes bras et s’y blottit. Elle pleure bruyamment pendant de longues minutes où je lui souffle des berceuses dans toutes les langues apprises.  
Elle se calme finalement, accroche ses douces mains à mon cou et pose son front sur mon torse. Elle laisse les battements réguliers de mon cœur la calmer. Je le sais, car elle le fait chaque fois que le sien débat. C’est notre mouvement à nous.  
Après encore quelques minutes où elle tente de calmer ses mains tremblantes et ses pensées fougueuses, elle enlace mes épaules de ses bras et s’assoit à califourchon sur mes jambes. Je sais qu’elle est prête à m’expliquer maintenant.  
-Bucky, je t’ai attendu chaque jour, à la porte. Tu m’avais dit que tu reviendrais vite.  
Elle s’énerve, ses mains tremblent et je les attrape dans les miennes et fixe mon regard au sien pendant qu’elle continue.  
-Personne ne répondait à mes appels, ni toi, ni Steve, ni Nat. J’ai cru que tu étais mort ou pire… Sa voix se brise à nouveau. Je ne souffle pas mot alors qu’elle sanglote doucement.  
-Je ne pouvais pas supporter de vivre sans toi. Je suis venu me réfugier ici, pour te sentir près. Je… j’ai... tellement… peur… je t’aime… tant.  
Ses mots entrecoupés de pleurs m’atteignent au cœur. Pour la première fois depuis de longues minutes, j’ouvre la bouche.  
-T/N. Je suis ici, je vais bien, je t’aime. J’aurais dû t’appeler, pardonne-moi.  
Je lève son menton de ma main pour la forcer à affronter mon regard. Elle est encore sous le choc, ses yeux sont bouffis et son nez coule, mais elle est aussi belle qu’un lever de soleil. J’embrasse doucement son nez, le mordille.  
-Maintenant, reprenons notre rituel de bienvenue, tu veux bien?  
Elle rit.


End file.
